Magic Curse
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: Merasmus uses his old wizard powers to take over a class as his own host. Now, he has the strongest man on the team at his use! Whatever he says, he does. Now he has someone else to do all the dirty work for him. ...Wait, no, not THAT sort of "dirty work"! We also learn how much of an idiot an old wizard can be.


_**i make everything gay im so sorry**_

* * *

><p>'H-Heavy, come on, man! Snap outta it! ...You fat bastard, listen ta me!'<p>

'He's not with you, anymore! He's with me, now!'

'I'll bash ya frickin' skull in, you old bitch!'

'Too bad your friend will bash your skull in first!'

The BLU Scout was being backed up into a corner by the BLU Heavy, whose eyes glowed green and mouth hung open like he was a zombie. His paws were out by his sides, Merasmus behind him like a bad dream, and as Scout bumped into the wall, Heavy gained on him. He had no means of defense other than his fists, and he knew they were fruitless against such a brute like himself. He didn't want to even attempt to smash his head in, either - he was his friend, and not someone he could easily fight. There was no way he was going to get away alive.

'Yes, yes! Smash him, my minion! Kill him!' Heavy was soon on Scout, baring down on him, and the BLU whimpered. But then, Heavy wrapped his meat-arms around the boy, bringing him off the wall and closer to his huge form. He spun him around and dipped him down low, green eyes gazing into the boys wide and frightened own. Scout yelped and stayed still, simply staring at the possessed other confused. His arms were trapped and feet dragging gently across the floor. The longer he stared into the bears glowing pupils, the more he felt his stomach flutter. Then, all too soon, the BLU bear pressed his lips to Scouts. Muffling another yelp, Scout watched as Heavy's eyes fell shut, snaking his arms around him tighter. He felt something cloud his mind as Heavy pressed himself tighter to the boy, seeing a faint yellow behind the bear.

From the side of them, the wizard watched, mouth a-gape and eyes wide with rage. 'W-what?! No! That's not what I commanded you to do! I said "kill him", not "kiss him"!' Still, his possessed minion paid him no mind, content on kissing the person he was meant to smash to a pulp with his paws. Soon, Scout was calmed down, body falling limp in the BLU's arms. His eyes drifted to a close as Heavy's spell started to fill his own body making his mind hazy, their lips mashing together, and all the wizard could do was watch.

Soon, Heavy was pushing his tongue past the bunny's lips, and Scout complied, parting them to allow access. Their tongues met in a fight all of their own, and whether or not it was because he was processed, Heavy was actually a pretty good kisser. He had no idea what the hell was going on, and he didn't really know if he liked it or not. He was loosing his mind deeper and deeper into the curse Heavy inflicted in him, and he let a moan hiss from his nose.

'...Did I use the wrong spell?' Merasmus said to himself, tapping his chin as he watched the two smooch. 'I must have done... Oh, my godness, I'm getting worse! Why is every spell and curse of mine love and not death? Especially when I want it to be death?! Or mind-control or...something other than darn love!' He groaned loudly, which echoed into the night sky. Scout and Heavy, meanwhile, ignored him, their tongues and cheeks getting heated. Scout finally regained control of his limbs enough to wrap them around the bears neck, where he deepened the kiss further. Moans and hisses escaped past them, engrossed in nothing else but each other. It was like they were a separated couple and had finally seen each other again after many months of being apart. Their heads tilted, needy breaths leaving their panted bodies, more of Heavy's curse filling the BLU bunny up. It was like they were both drunk.

'Ugggg, this is getting too mushy, now.' Merasmus stated to no one as he saw them push their lips away from each other, tongues still connected and swirling around. The wizard could see a gentle yellow glow float around him, confirming his suspicions. 'How the hell did I use that spell instead of the intended one? Wow, I didn't realize I was this rusty...' He face-palmed, grabbed his staff, and rubbed at his temples, all at the same time. Before the scene got any more frisky, he waved the staff, green encasing around the top before saying a few words in gibberish. Then, a green lighting bolt shot forward to the pair, zapping them. Their lips and tongues finally dis-connected, and Heavy lost his footing. They both fell to the ground, the yellow light fading from sight.

Both of them snapped out of their love-dazed and hazy state. With Heavy's arms still encased around the bunny and head resting on his chest, he opened his eyes, now clear of the green glow and back to their normal blue. The brute looked down to the bunny in his arms, a brow raised in confusion. '...Baby man?' His voice was a little hoarse.

'...Y...you...'

'...Da...I remember...'

Scout opened his eyes, his mouth a thin line. They looked at each other before tilting their heads up to Merasmus, still musing over the fact he used the wrong spell on the strongest team-mate physical-wise, in a world of his own. Anger filled up their eyes, Heavy climbing to his feet, picking Scout up with him. He placed the younger one on his feet and released him, and together they stalked the what-ever old wizard, hands balled to tight fists and teeth clenched.

What could be heard next was a begging voice followed by loud thumps and cry's of pain.


End file.
